If Only She Knew
by javajunkielove
Summary: Er wollte grade sein Leben wieder in den Griff bekommen und sich seinen Gefühlen stellen, doch dann passiert dieser Unfall...
1. If Only She Knew

If Only She Knew  
  
Er saß im Krankenhaus vor einem der OP Säle und wartete... wartete auf Informationen über den Verlauf der Operation... Sie war jetzt schon seit fast 2 Stunden da drin und keiner konnte ihm etwas Genaues sagen... Jetzt wusste er, wie sich die Verwandten fühlen mussten, die hier draußen sonst immer auf seine Patienten warten müssen... Nur heute war alles anders, heute saß er hier und wartete und diesmal konnte er nichts tun. Er fühlte sich hilflos.  
  
Er wusste nicht wie es ihr ging, wusste nicht mal, was genau passiert war, er wusste nur, dass sie einen schweren Unfall hatte, das sagte man ihm zumindest als man ihn anrief, als er grad auf dem Weg zu ihr war. Er wollte mit ihr reden, wollte sie überreden zu bleiben, wollte ihr seine Liebe gestehen und nun das... Er war so geschockt, dass er den ganzen weiten Weg zum Krankenhaus rannte ohne anzuhalten, er wollte einfach bei ihr sein, wollte dass ihm jemand sagte, dass alles gut werden würde... Jetzt schien es so, als wäre alles vorbei, bevor es überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte... Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schluckte schwer, er konnte seine Tränen nur noch schwer zurück halten... Er würde sie vielleicht nie wieder lachen sehen, nie wieder ihre Nähe spüren...  
  
Als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und plötzlich in den Arm genommen wurde konnte er nicht mehr länger seine Tränen zurückhalten, er fing an zu weinen und konnte lange nicht aufhören. Amy tat es leid ihn so zu sehen, sie hatte ihm Unrecht getan und wollte sich für das entschuldigen, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie wusste, er liebte diese Dr. Reddicker, doch sie konnte mal wieder nicht ihre Klappe halten... „Kyle, es tut mir leid..."fing sie an, Kyle nickte nur und schluchzte.  
  
Sie saßen noch einige Zeit so zusammen, dann kam endlich ein Arzt. „Sie können jetzt kurz zu ihr, die OP ist so weit gut verlaufen aber sie braucht jetzt viel Ruhe..." Kyle war erleichtert, er umarmte Amy und folgte dem Arzt auf die Intensivstation.  
  
Dort lag sie... so friedlich... selbst jetzt sah sie so wunderschön aus mit ihren langen, blonden Haaren, wie ein Engel... Es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz, sie so, an all die Geräte angeschlossen, sehen zu müssen.  
  
Der Arzt kontrollierte die Geräte, Kyle stand einfach nur da und sah sie an. "Ein paar Minuten können Sie noch bleiben, aber nicht länger. Sie braucht jetzt Ruhe" sagte der Arzt. Kyle nickte, ging an ihr Bett und setzte sich.. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und streichelte über ihr Gesicht. „Ach Lily, was machst du bloß für Sachen?" Kyle strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht... „Du darfst mich jetzt nicht allein lassen, ich muss dir doch noch soviel sagen, du darfst mich jetzt nicht allein lassen, ich brauche dich doch..." während er das sagte liefen ihm wieder Tränen über das Gesicht. In diesem Moment kam der Arzt herein, "Sie müssen nun wirklich gehen, sie braucht jetzt wirklich Ruhe" dann verließ er das Zimmer und ging in Richtung Aufzug.  
  
Als er grade in den Aufzug steigen wollte, fingen plötzlich irgendwo auf der Station Geräte wie verrückt an zu piepen, er drehte sich noch einmal um und sah, wie mehrere Schwestern zu ihrem Bett rannten. Das konnte doch nicht sein, der Arzt hatte doch gesagt es sei alles in Ordnung schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch was er da sah beunruhigte ihn, er lief zurück.  
  
An ihrem Bett standen jetzt Schwestern und zwei Ärzte, die gerade mit einer Herzmassage begonnen hatten. „Lily!"brachte er mit erstickter Stimme hervor. Er hatte schreckliche Angst um sie, er stand hilflos da und beobachtete die Ärzte. Sie durfte einfach nicht sterben... Sie konnte ihn doch jetzt nicht einfach allein lassen, eine Träne lief ihm übers Gesicht. Eine der Schwestern zog ihn vom Bett weg, er sollte im Schwesternzimmer warten. Unruhig lief er auf und ab... Warum dauerte das so lange? Was machen die da bloß?  
  
Als dann plötzlich einer der Ärzte vor ihm stand und ihn traurig ansah, wusste er, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war... Sie war doch nicht etwa...? „Mr. McCarty"fing der Arzt an „es tut mir leid, die Verletzungen waren schwerer als zuerst vermutet, wir konnten sie zwar zurückholen, aber... aber leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen dass ihre Freundin ins Koma gefallen ist..." Kyle war viel zu geschockt um irgendetwas zu sagen, er hörte dem Arzt nicht mehr richtig zu, ging einfach zu ihr und setzte sich neben ihr Bett, nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest umschlossen.  
  
Während er so da saß, hatte er immer wieder den selben Gedanken: „Warum? Wieso grade jetzt?"Nachdem er einige Zeit so da gesessen hatte, musste er daran denken, wie alles angefangen hatte, es war noch gar nicht so lange her, vielleicht 2 Monate... 


	2. Part 2

Es war mal wieder einer von diesen langen Nachmittagen, an denen nur wenig zu tun war in der Notaufnahme vom St. Michaels Hospital. So weit er sich erinnern konnte, war es einer der letzten warmen Herbstnachmittage in diesem Jahr... Den ganzen morgen durfte er nur putzen und Verbände wechseln, jetzt stand er am Eingang, rauchte und dachte über sich und Heather nach. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien ihre Beziehung so verdammt kompliziert, dabei wusste er selbst nicht mal warum. Vielleicht weil sie sich so ähnlich waren...?  
  
Plötzlich ließ ihn eine bekannte Stimme hochschrecken „Ich dachte Sie hätten das Rauchen aufgegeben..." „Dr. Reddicker"wer auch sonst dachte er. „Kyle, haben Sie nicht besseres zu tun, als hier draußen rumzuhocken, zu rauchen und Löcher in die Luft zu starren? Die Medikamente müssen geordnet werden!" „Aber das hier ist meine Pause... schon mal davon gehört? Da lässt man die Arbeit eine halbe Stunde Arbeit sein und kann sich etwas erholen...!" Lily verdrehte die Augen und erwiderte „Na dann ist ihre Pause hiermit beendet!" „Nicht mal in den Pausen hat man Ruhe!"murmelte er.  
  
Kyle ging rein und sortierte lustlos die alten Medikamente aus. Wenigstens hatte er so Zeit, nachzudenken. Nur diesmal drehten sich sein Gedanken nicht um seine Beziehung zu Heather, sondern um Lily. Wieso war sie ihm gegenüber immer so abweisend und unfreundlich? Schon seitdem er hier angefangen hatte zu arbeiten, war das so. Anfangs glaubt er, das würde vorbei gehen, aber jetzt war schon fast ein ganzes Jahr vergangen und sie verhielt sich noch merkwürdiger als am Anfang...  
  
Endlich war Kyle fertig, er schloss den Medikamentenschrank ab und ging in die Lounge, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Da rief Lily auch schon wieder nach ihm „Kyle, wo wollen sie schon wieder hin? Es gibt noch genug zu tun! Diese Proben müssen ins Labor."Sie drückte ihm einige Blutproben in die Hand. Kyle war genervt, „Gibt es dafür nicht Schwestern!?"„Kyle!"erwiderte sie energisch. „Ja, ja schon gut"als er außer Hörweite war seufzte er „Bin ich froh, wenn ich endlich hier raus bin!"  
  
„Ach Kyle, da bist du ja!"plötzlich stand Heather vor ihm und ihm nächsten Moment fiel sie ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn  
  
„Kannst du nicht aufpassen!?"Kyle sah auf den Boden, auf dem jetzt die zerbrochenen Röhrchen mit den Blutproben verteilt lagen. „Ohhh.. das tut mir leid"entschuldigend blickte sie ihn an „Ich mach das weg und besorg neue Proben" „Okay"sagte er und ließ Heather stehen.  
  
Er behandelte noch 2 Patienten. Eine davon war eine nervige alte Dame, die sowieso immer alles besser wusste und bei der er sich fragte, weshalb sie denn nun eigentlich ins Krankenhaus gekommen war. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich wohl ein neues Opfer zum nerven gesucht hatte... Als letztes musste er sich noch um einen Jungen kümmern, der beim Baseball vom Ball am Kopf getroffen wurde...  
  
Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag. Von Minute zu Minute bekam er schlechtere Laune, es war wenig zu tun und Lily konnte ihn so noch mehr nerven nur der gemeinsame Abend mit Heather war ein kleiner Lichtblick.  
  
Als seine Schicht schließlich zu ende war, zog er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Heather würde erst etwas später kommen und vor ihm lag noch die schwierige Aufgabe, Donna irgendwie dazu zu bringen, ihm die Wohnung für den Abend zu überlassen.  
  
„Donna! Bitte! Nur heute Abend..."flehte er... Kyle hatte schon alles versucht, doch er konnte sie nicht überreden, ihm blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit... „Ich pass auch auf Ariadne auf, wenn du nächstes Wochenende zu diesem Konzert gehst...von diesem... wie hieß der noch gleich? Bob...?" „Rob Zombie, Kyle!"sie überlegte kurz, das war ein super Angebot, wo sollte sie sonst einen Babysitter herbekommen... „Aber wo soll ich denn jetzt hin?" „Geh zu Amy und Maxine... oder zu Peter und Gillian, die haben sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du mit Ariadne kommst."Ihm war es so ziemlich egal, wo Donna nun hin sollte, Hauptsache, er hätte die Wohnung für sich... „Gut, okay... nächste Woche dann..."grinste sie ihn an und sprang dabei quiekend in die Luft, denn sie wusste, wie sehr er Babysitten hasste. Endlich schlug die Wohnungstür hinter Donna zu und Kyle fing an aufzuräumen und etwas zu kochen.  
  
Langsam besserte sich seine Laune. Er hoffte, dass er früh genug fertig werden würde... Da klingelte plötzlich das Telefon. „Ja, hallo Schatz, ich bin's Heather, du, es wird heute später, tut mir leid, Lily will, dass ich länger bleibe" „Aber das ist doch dein einziger freier Abend diese Woche..."Kyle war enttäuscht. „Ich weiß, aber ich kann doch auch nichts daran ändern... manchmal glaube ich ernsthaft die will uns damit ärgern..." Kyle seufzte „In Ordnung, ich warte dann auf dich" „Ich liebe dich, bis später"bevor Kyle noch etwas erwidern konnte hatte sie auch schon aufgelegt. Er setzte sich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein, seine Stimmung war wieder auf dem Tiefpunkt. Es war schon so oft so....sie hatten einen schönen Abend geplant und schon funkte Lily dazwischen... Manchmal warf sie sogar den ganzen Dienstplan um, so dass er und Heather selten zusammen einen freien Tag hatten. Kyle wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte, vielleicht hatte sie einfach etwas gegen Beziehungen am Arbeitsplatz, oder sie war eifersüchtig, was aber eher unwahrscheinlich erschien... Er überlegte, was sie wohl gerade machen würde, vielleicht saß sie in ihrer Wohnung und freute sich darüber, dass sie mal wieder seinen Abend ruiniert hatte und Heather ihre Schichte zu ende bringen musste. Nein, egal wie gefühlskalt sie manchmal auf ihn wirkte, das passte dann doch nicht zu ihr, er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und seufzte.  
  
Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als er wieder aufsah, stand Heather vor ihm und sah in lächelnd an. „Hey! Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken"sie gab ihm einen langen Kuss, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und kuschelte sich an ihn „war das ein Tag, ich bin total erledigt..."seufzte sie. Als er Heather kurze Zeit später ruhig und gleichmäßig atmen hörte, stand er vorsichtig auf und trug sie ins Bett. Er küsste sie auf die Wange und strich eine ihrer dunklen Locken aus ihrem Gesicht, dann legte er sich neben sie. Lange bekam er kein Auge zu und starrte aus dem Fenster in den klaren Sternenhimmel. Mit Heather im Arm und Lily in seinen Gedanken schlief auch er gegen Morgen endlich ein. 


	3. Part 3

In den nächsten zwei Wochen kam er kaum zum nachdenken, denn es war viel zu tun und die Patienten stapelten sich in der Notaufnahme. Lily ließ ihn die meiste Zeit in Ruhe seine Arbeit machen und sprach auch sonst kaum ein Wort mit ihm. Sie ging ihm aus dem Weg. Darüber war er einerseits froh, aber andererseits tat es ihm auch weh, so ignoriert zu werden. Oft grübelte er darüber, was dieses Verhalten nun schon wieder zu bedeuten hatte, doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger konnte er es sich erklären...  
  
Nach und nach wurden die Tage immer kälter und so auch seine Beziehung zu Heather. Sie hatten von Woche zu Woche weniger Zeit füreinander, jedoch lag es diesmal nicht an Lily und ihren Dienstplänen. Heather war oft mit ihren Freundinnen unterwegs und Kyle verbrachte die Abende meistens allein zu Haus, ging mit Donna weg, oder er saß mit Amy und Maxine vor dem Kamin und sie unterhielten sich über die „Gute alte Zeit".  
  
Wenn Heather und er mal einen Abend zusammen verbrachten, endete es oft in einem sinnlosen Streit oder sie schwiegen sich lange an, bis einer von ihnen wortlos die Wohnung verließ. Dann fragte er sich immer, ob es seine Schuld war, oder ob es an Heather läge, doch er fand keine Antwort. Er wußte nicht mehr, ob es überhaupt noch einen Sinn hatte mit ihr zusammen zu sein, oder ob es nicht besser wäre die Beziehung zu beenden. Jedes mal kam er zu dem Entschluss es noch mal zu probieren und sich Mühe zu geben und mehr für Heather da zu sein. Doch das schien ihm nicht mehr zu gelingen...  
  
Eines Abends saß er mal wieder zu Hause vor dem Fernseher, Donna stand vor ihm und wollte ihn überreden mit ihr und einem Freund, für den sie seit neustem schwärmte, weg zu gehen. „Donna..."sagte er genervt und versuchte an ihr vorbei auf den Fernseher zu schielen „wieso geht's du nicht mit ihm allein, ich hab keine Lust dein Kindermädchen zu spielen, ich bin da doch überflüssig!" „Was ist, wenn plötzlich... wenn ich plötzlich... wenn irgendwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert? Wenn Aliens auf dem Dach des Restaurants landen...?" „Donna! So ein Blödsinn"Kyle verdrehte die Augen, und starrte weiter auf den Fernseher. Da riss ihm Donna die Fernbedienung aus der Hand und schaltete den Fernseher aus. „Natürlich ist das Blödsinn, aber dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass du mir zuhörst... Was mach ich, wenn wir uns nicht verstehen, Kyle? Wenn er sabbert beim essen und die Soße ihm sein Kinn... seinen Hals entlang läuft und dann auf den Tisch tropft? Wenn ihm sein Gebiss ins Glas fällt oder direkt auf meinem Teller landet? Was soll ich dann tun!? Oder noch schlimmer... wenn er meine Witze nicht versteht!? Was soll ich dann tun Kyle!? Bitte komm mit!! Du sitzt eh nur hier rum, da kannst du mir auch bei meinem Da... äh... dem Treffen beistehen... Kyyyle, biiiitteee!" Um endlich Ruhe zu haben, stimmte er zu, bei der erst besten Gelegenheit wollte er sich sowieso wieder verdrücken...  
  
Kyle fand Donnas Bekannten irgendwie durchgedreht, aber er passte perfekt zu ihr. Die beiden verstanden sich super und er saß gelangweilt daneben, aß seine Pizza und schaute aus dem Fenster. Er verstand nicht, warum Donna ihn dabei haben wollte, was sollte er überhaupt hier?  
  
Nach dem Essen ließ er die beiden alleine, sie wollten noch etwas trinken gehen und Kyle wollte einfach alleine sein. Er lief durch die Stadt und beobachtete die Leute. Es war kalt es war zwar erst Ende November, aber die Luft roch nach Schnee.  
  
Einige Paare kamen ihm eng umschlungen entgegen und er mußte sofort an Lily denken.  
  
Da sah er sie plötzlich... Laut lachend kam sie aus einem der vornehmen Restaurants, an ihrer Seite ein gut aussehender Mann. Wer war das bloß? Kyle hatte diesen Typen noch nie gesehen. Der Mann mit dem sie unterwegs war reichte ihr ihren Mantel, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie und sie schien seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Sie legte sogar ihre arme um ihn. Er starrte sie von weitem an. Dieser Kuss schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, so kam es ihm zumindest vor... Er drehte sich weg, diesen Anblick konnte er nicht länger ertragen... 


End file.
